


【豹玫瑰】大地之下

by bestvest



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 在特查拉死而复生之后，他需要首先安慰他的Omega。





	【豹玫瑰】大地之下

**Author's Note:**

> 翻车无数次 我选择AO3

特查拉他的房间里找到一身粉色的睡衣。

 

他的房间不大，但对于贾巴里的标准并不太小。里面能放下一张国王型号的床，两张扶手椅和一个小茶几对着假明炉，炉火没有通往上方管道，特查拉知道它大概与山底的热源联通——整个贾巴里都依靠山底天然的地能取暖。贾巴里的族人将家筑在大山之中，利用坚固的山体保护自己不受寒冷严酷的环境伤害。但与此同时，他们也必须对大山之间有限的空间精打细算——虽然近一百年来，贾巴里人已经掌握了挖空山体增添生存空间的技术，但古老的习惯还是保留了下来。

 

房间的天花板比特查拉习惯的要矮上一些，房间四壁是被抛光的天然山石，连着浴室的一角顺着山势往里面突了一块。这是一间在大山里凿出来的空间，里没有窗户。特查拉皱了皱鼻子，博宁查的建筑拥有大片大片的窗户，瓦坎达的王宫便更是如此。虽然他知道整个贾巴里领地都铺设了四通八达的排风系统，但这里封闭的空间总是让他感到……不安。

 

来门外传来敲门声，特查拉还没来得及答应，门就被打开。埃弗雷特站在外面，身上还披着他那身蓝色的毯子，他耷拉着肩膀，眼神疲惫，但头发依然是那副光滑整齐的样子。他越过房间看向特查拉——特查拉刚刚从浴室里出来，身上一丝不挂，手里拿着姆巴库用来嘲笑他的粉色睡衣。埃弗雷特看上去似乎是有话想说，但他的眼睛立刻从特查拉的脸上转移到了他的下半身，又转移到他的手上，特查拉注意到他那副表情——那副想要嘲笑，又不得不保持自己专业人士的形象的表情。

 

“……我可以解释？”特查拉努力摆出冷静的表情。

 

埃弗雷特嗤笑了一声，踏进房间，在身后甩上门，朝特查拉大步走来。特查拉任由他把自己按在一张面对门口的扶手椅上。埃弗雷特在毯子下面穿着睡袍，他张开双腿爬上特查拉的大腿，特查拉着迷地看着他大腿内侧柔软白皙的皮肤贴着自己身上的肌肉。但接着埃弗雷特就用手臂环住特查拉的身体，脸颊埋进他的胸膛，他的毯子掉在了地上。特查拉一只手抱着他腰，另一只手按着他的脊背，用鼻子去拱他整齐的金发。他的老二贴着埃弗雷特赤裸的大腿一侧。

 

 

埃弗雷特吸了口气，“Alpha。”他对着特查拉的锁骨请求，特查拉能感觉到他喉咙的颤抖。

 

特查拉的喉咙里开始发出低吼，抚慰着他的Omega。他用手掌漫无目的地抚摸埃弗雷特的身侧和背部，把鼻子贴在他的发根，呼吸他身上的味道。埃弗雷特闻起来十分干净，只残留了一些淡陈的担忧、愤怒和恐惧。特查拉意识到，当他从雪地中浑身赤裸地醒来的时候，埃弗雷特身上一定抹了抑制剂来遮盖他的气味。

 

他低下头把嘴唇贴在埃弗雷特的脖颈，寻找他的脉搏，用舌头和牙齿爱抚他的锁骨和结合咬痕。埃弗雷特喉咙里嘶了一声，抬起双臂抱住他的肩膀，“Alpha。”他再次请求。Omega性奋的味道开始在空气中蔓延开来，特查拉亲吻着埃弗雷特脖子上柔软的皮肤，用一只手按住他的胯骨，另一只手往下伸进睡袍去摸他的大腿。他从埃弗雷特左侧大腿一路往上，托住他的臀瓣，又用手指从脊尾一路滑到他的臀瓣中间。埃弗雷特的喉咙里发出细小的噪音，他的指甲抠着特查拉颈后的短发。

 

特查拉收紧自己的怀抱，搂住埃弗雷特的半个身体。他将手指伸入埃弗雷特柔软的金发里，用一只手捧住他的脑袋，把他的脸按向自己锁骨旁结合咬痕的位置。

 

埃弗雷特犹豫了一会儿，接着把嘴唇贴在了上面。他的舌头和嘴唇小心翼翼地舔吻那个疤痕，身体开始颤抖起来。

 

“肯尼，”他亲吻埃弗雷特的头发和耳尖，“我的Omega，我没事。”

 

埃弗雷特把脑袋埋进他的胸口，特查拉意识到他开始啜泣。埃弗雷特湿润的脸颊滑过他的颈窝和下巴，他抬起头来看着特查拉，特查拉看见他金色的睫毛，他眼角的水珠。他抬手轻柔地捧着埃弗里特的下巴，慢慢把自己的嘴唇贴到他的上面。

 

特查拉伸出舌头去舔埃弗雷特的唇瓣，他的嘴唇在特查拉的要求下顺从地张开。特查拉用手托着他的后颈去舔埃弗雷特嘴里甜美的味道，埃弗雷特在亲吻中呻吟起来，身体在特查拉身上扭动，特查拉能感觉到他半硬的老二贴着他的腹部，他湿润的臀瓣摩擦着他的大腿。

 

“肯尼……”

 

特查拉亲吻他的嘴角，又将嘴唇贴向他的下巴，他扶着埃弗雷特的胯骨，另一只手松开了埃弗雷特睡袍上的系带。当特查拉把手指放到埃弗雷特流着水的老二上的时候，埃弗雷特抬起臀部，双手搭在特查拉的肩膀上调整自己的位置。特查拉把鼻子埋在他脖子上的气味腺上，用脸颊把自己的气味盖在上面。

 

特查拉抓住他的老二开始撸动，大拇指把头部冒出来的前液抹在他的柱身上。他毫不留情地、近乎粗鲁地扭动着自己的手腕，知道这样会让埃弗雷特很快接近极限。他的Omega贴着他的身体呻吟，他把双腿张得更开，用自己的臀部试图去蹭特查拉勃起的老二。特查拉扶着他胯部的手往下游移，抓住他的臀瓣，用手指伸进他臀瓣之间湿润潮热的地方。特查拉轻轻拉着他臀瓣上的肉，感受到埃夫雷特的润滑往下流，顺着他的手指流过大腿根，有些沾到了特查拉的腹部。

 

特查拉的手一刻不停地撸动着埃弗雷特的老二，他能感到埃弗雷特柔软的身体紧绷起来。他放在埃弗雷特臀部上的手指寻找他湿润的蜜穴，耐心地挑逗那一圈肌肉。埃弗雷特呻吟着将自己的嘴唇贴上特查拉，用牙齿和舌头撕咬舔弄他的下唇。特查拉感到埃弗雷特的身体在他的爱抚下敞开，他的手指顺着埃弗雷特蜜穴里不断涌出的水滑进他的身体。埃弗雷特的身体里面比他潮红的皮肤还要温暖，特查拉盯着埃弗雷特脸上发红的皮肤，他金色的睫毛在他的脸颊上落下阴影，额头上的汗水黏着发丝。他收紧放在他老二上的拳头，放在他身体里的手指曲卷起来，寻找那个熟悉的位置——

 

埃弗雷特闭上眼睛，仰起脖子，柔软的嘴唇张开，他的大腿在特查拉身侧收紧。特查拉的手依然放在他的身上，他的身体里，引诱着埃弗雷特为他射出更多，“来吧，我的Omega，就像这样……”他贴着埃弗雷特的耳侧低语，埃弗雷特的身体再次颤抖起来，他的精液落在特查拉的拳头里。特查拉能感觉到埃弗雷特的蜜穴收缩挤压着，汁水顺着他的手指一波一波地往外流。房间里充斥着性和甜美的Omega润滑气味，他感到埃弗雷特的身体瘫软，就松开抓着他老二的手去托住他的臀部，他坐直身体，埃弗雷特环住他的肩膀，脑袋贴着他的颈窝。特查拉的手指依然留在他的身体里，他微微张开双腿，把埃弗雷特的腿推得更开，方便自己用手指浅浅地操他。埃弗雷特的身体敏感地抽搐了几下，但依然顺从地靠在他身上，没有反抗。

 

“你好湿。”特查拉低语，手指探索着他的蜜穴，高潮后的Omega身体顺服而柔软，汁水毫无廉耻地为他打开道路，特查拉很快就加入第二根手指，一点一点地为他扩张，他的脸贴着埃弗雷特的头发，顺着他的肩膀看向埃弗雷特被睡袍遮盖的脊背——睡袍的领口已经敞开，露出埃弗雷特白皙的后颈和一小截脊背，特查拉凑向他的颈窝，用牙齿轻轻撕咬那里的皮肤。他又加入了一根手指，时不时推向埃弗雷特的敏感点，他的Omega一只手扳着他的肩膀，另一只手伸到他们身体之间抓住特查拉的老二。他的脑袋依然靠在特查拉的肩头，呻吟声全都埋进了特查拉的肩膀。

 

“可以了，”他请求，“快点，我需要你，特查拉。”

 

特查拉抽出手指，在埃弗雷特的大腿和臀瓣中间收集了一些润滑，接着伸向埃弗雷特放在他老二上的手指。他抓着埃弗雷特的手，一起将前液和润滑抹在自己的老二上。埃弗雷特用手抓着特查拉的根部，直起脑袋，抬高自己的身体，把自己的蜜穴对准特查拉的老二，特查拉的双手抓着他的大腿。埃弗雷特垂下眼神，不自觉地咬着自己的下唇，把特查拉的头部推向自己的体内。

 

无论他们做过多少次，特查拉都会为此刻感到惊奇——埃弗雷特的身体向自己敞开，他的Omega的内壁紧紧地吸着他的老二，埃弗雷特重重地喘着气，让特查拉的老二整根没入自己的身体。他坐在特查拉身上，特查拉的手紧紧抓着埃弗雷特柔软的大腿，他能感觉到自己的结在发胀，迫不及待地想要进入埃弗雷特的身体里，对他的Omega 宣誓主权。特查拉试图伸手去摸埃弗雷特的老二，但埃弗雷特摇了摇头，拨开了他的手。

 

“太……敏感，”他解释，“就这样，Alpha，就这样操我。”

 

特查拉抱着埃弗雷特的腰，开始毫不留情地操他。他把脑袋靠在埃弗雷特的肩膀上，用嘴唇顺着他的碎骨吻向他的结合咬痕，埃弗雷特嘶声环住他的脑袋。埃弗雷特的蜜穴湿得不可思议，柔软火热的内壁紧紧包裹着他，他的睾丸一下一下拍打埃弗雷特的臀部，他们交合的地方发出黏腻的水声。埃弗雷特的汁水顺着特查拉的老二流到他的睾丸上，还有些落到了他们身下的扶手椅上。

 

“你总是这么湿，”特查拉亲吻埃弗雷特的耳尖，又将他的耳垂含到嘴里，“我的Omega，总是为我湿润敞开——嗯，”埃弗雷特的身体敏感地收紧，特查拉调整姿势，狠狠地撞向他的敏感点，埃弗雷特喘着气，喉咙里发出细小的声音，“要填满你，”特查拉感到自己的Alpha本能开始掌握主权，“用我的结填满你可爱的蜜穴，你喜欢这样吗，嗯？”埃弗雷特无助的呻吟起来，“把你困在我身上，这样你就知道我永远都不会离开——Omega！”

 

埃弗雷特睁开眼睛，金色的瞳仁回望着特查拉，特查拉感到自己的结开始胀大，在进出埃弗雷特的身体时偶尔卡在他的洞口。埃弗雷特咬着嘴唇，在每次特查拉的结进出他的洞口时发出呻吟。特查拉一手环着他的腰，一手托着他的臀部，急切地把自己的结一次一次推进埃弗雷特的身体。

 

“特查拉——嗯，”埃弗雷特开口，特查拉意识到他已经再次勃起，老二贴着特查拉的腹部往外流水，“啊——就这样，给我，想要——需要你的结——嗯Alpha——”

 

特查拉按着他的身体，抬起臀部，把自己的结最后一次推进埃弗雷特的蜜穴。他的结在埃弗雷特的身体里膨胀，把他卡在原地，他在高潮的时候呻吟起来，埃弗雷特的内壁在他的结上收缩挤压，让他把精液一波一波地送进埃弗雷特的身体里。

 

特查拉感到浑身瘫软，往后靠向了扶手椅的靠背。埃弗雷特顺着他的姿势躺在他身上，抬起头柔软地亲吻特查拉的嘴唇。特查拉一边吻他，一边伸手爱抚埃弗雷特依然勃起的老二。他在亲吻中将埃弗雷特送上第二次高潮，埃弗雷特的蜜穴紧紧裹着特查拉的结，特查拉呻吟着再次射进他的身体里。

 

他们贴在一起等待特查拉的结缩小，享受着彼此身上性和伴侣的气味。埃弗雷特躺在他的胸膛上，用手指抚摸特查拉的胸口和肩膀，特查拉一只手抱着他的腰，一只手梳理他汗湿的金发。埃弗里特把脸埋在他身上，困倦地打了个哈欠。

 

“睡吧，”特查拉对着他的头发低语，“一会儿我再叫醒你。”

 

埃弗雷特抬头给了他一个半睡半醒，但依然表达了“你只是享受能公主抱我”的眼神。特查拉对他无辜地笑了起来，埃弗雷特啧了一声，倾身轻柔地吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后把头贴在特查拉的胸膛上，放心地坠入梦乡。

 

####

 

如果第二天在离开房间之前，特查拉并没有打开房间里的排风系统，那也是姆巴库捉弄他在先的。


End file.
